Una pijamada muy melosa
by xXPetitSweetieBillyXx
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Piglet esta realmente asustado por una tormenta, asi que para rencomfortarse a si mismo, decide hacer una "pijamada" con su mejor amigo, el oso Pooh.


Era un día de otoño en el Bosque de los 100 Acres, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y estaba tan nublado que los rayos del Sol no podían penetrar la espesura de las muy pesadas nubes, parecía que iba a llover.

El pequeño puerquito rosado se sentía muy presionado, le daba mucho miedo los dias lluviosos, no soportaria dormir solo, pero no quería ser molestia para otra persona.

"Tigger no ne dejaría dormir por sus saltos, la casa de Igor se caería en pedazos, molestaría muy rápido a Conejo..."

No tenia ningún otro candidato, o al menos eso pensaba

"Tal vez oso Pooh no se molestaría, pero... seria muy descortés de mi parte buscarlo solo por eso"

Se quedo pensando si es que realmente era lo correcto buscarlo. Al final se quedo sin ideas y se convenció a si mismo para ir a la casa del osito tontito, pero no sin antes ponerse su bufanda morada.

En el camino, muchas hojas secas se le atravesaban y estampaban en su pequeño cuerpo. Deseaba que ninguna de esas hojas se lo llevara lejos de su meta, así que se apresuro para poder llegar a donde Pooh se encontraba.

Al estar frente a aquella puerta, había empezado a dudar de su desicion, pero sin mas preámbulos toco la campanilla que había ahí.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la puerta fue abierta y se vio a la vista al oso con sus "manos" pegajosas.

-Oh, hola Piglet, estaba a punto de ir a tu casa, pero veo que ya estas aquí- dijo el osito mientras soltaba una risa muy dulce

-Emm, h-hola osito Pooh- saludo nervioso mientras jugaba con su bufanda

-Uh, ¿que tal Piglet?-

-Este, venia para preguntarte...- miro hacia otro lado por la pena que sentía al buscarlo solo por eso. -¿...P-podría quedarme contigo a dormir esta noche...?-

El oso tonto lo miro dulcemente mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del pequeño puerquito.

-Claro que puedes- dijo mientras le sonreía y le daba pequeñas palmaditas, pero como sus manos estaban pegajosas, se le quedo pegada al pequeño cerdito rosado.

-Ups... lo lamento- dijo Pooh mientras despegaba a Piglet de su pata.

Esa misma noche...

En toda la tarde encontraron el como desperdiciar el tiempo con juegos demasiado infantiles, pero sin duda se divirtieron mucho.

Piglet ya se sentía cansado, empezó a frotar sus pequeños ojos mientras comenzaba a bostezar cada vez mas seguido.

-Oh Pooh- dijo - me he divertido mucho contigo pero...ya no tengo ganas de jugar...-

-Tienes razón, yo también me estoy empezando a sentir cansado...- respondió

-Uh...¿Pooh?-

-¿Si Piglet?-

-¿D-Donde dormiremos?-

-Pues en mi cama obviamente-

-P-pero...¿los dos juntos?- Sus mejillas se tornaron mas rosadas de lo normal en solo pensar en eso, sin dudas seria muy penoso.

-Hhhmmmm...piensa, piensa, piensa- su pequeño cerebro estaba empezando a echar humo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea muy sencilla- Como tu eres el, huh, invitado, supongo que tu dormirás en mi cama, yo podría dormir en ese sofá de allá- dijo mientras señalaba un sofá azul con flores imprentas en el.

-Uh...- el puerquito miro así abajo por la pena, Pooh no iba a poder dormir en su cama por su culpa.

-No te preocupes,- dijo el oso mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en su pequeña y débil espalda -a mi no me molesta- le dio una pequeña sonrisa para intentar reconfortarlo.

Piglet sin nada mas que decir se fue a la cama de Pooh en completo silencio, con mucho esfuerzo, logro subirse y se recostó.

"Eso que dije fue muy tonto" pensó, mientras intentaba acomodarse en su posición perfecta. Finalmente. Habia terminado hecho bolita entre las cobijas que olían a aquel oso de poco cerebro.El olor y la calidez de aquella cama lo hizo dormir profundamente.

Soño se encontraba pacíficamente en su casa, un día como cualquier otro. Ya era la hora de dormir, por lo que se estaba preparando. Se encontraba en su tan pequeña y cómoda cama, listo para descansar, hasta que...

¡Brooom Troom!

Parecía que una tormenta se acercaba, y demasiado rapido.

¡Flooosh!

Chorros y chorros de agua salieron de sus ventanas, inundando todo a su paso.

-¡Oh no!- dijo completamente despavorido -¡No otra vez!

No tenia escapatoria, el nivel del agua era tan alto que estaba apunto de ahogarlo

¿Este seria su final?¿Su destino?¿Morir ahogado?

Un enorme grito se escapo de sus labios. Despertó con lagrimas en los ojos mientras temblaba. No paraba de hiperventilar, mientras miraba a su alrededor. No supo que otra cosa hacer mas que llorar. Tapo su cara con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Mientras tanto, con Pooh, aquel alarido de temor lo despertó, realmente no sabia que había pasado, por lo que se levanto y fue a ver a Piglet. Se sorprendió bastante verlo así. No era raro verlo asustado, pero... sin dudas, eso era mas que estar asustado.

El osito bobito se acerco y se sentó ala orilla de la cama. El contrario no se dio cuenta de su existencia, hasta que Pooh lo abrazo, lo recargo en su gordo pecho mientras respiraba de forma lenta.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo...- dijo - todo va estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse...-

El puerquito se exalto por la acción del oso, pero se sentía tan cómodo así, quería que ese momento durase para siempre, por lo que se recargo y empezó a secarse las lagrimas. La respiración del contrario era tan lenta y suave que se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

Pooh, para no irrumpir los dulces sueños del menor, decidió dormir junto con el, así que se arropo, y lo abrazo, y desde ahí los dos se durmieron bastante rápido.

A la mañana siguiente...

Piglet fu el primero en despertar, no recordó que había ocurrido en esa noche, hasta que sintió la respiración de algo enorme. Al principio se asusto, pero solo se dio cuenta que era Pooh.

-Ah si- dijo mientras iba a volver a dormir, -Un momento...¿Pooh?

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar si era realmente el, y si, lo era. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban, aunque simplemente estaban abrazados. No sabia que hacer, así que, solamente se quedo quieto ahí mientras empezaba a hacer memoria de el por que estaban entrelazados.

Recordó finalmente aquella terrible pesadilla, que de tan solo imaginarla le daba escalofríos.

"Un momento, eso quiere decir que... ¿el vino aquí solo para...hacerme sentir bien?"

Dirijio su mirada hacia el oso, el cual todavía seguía dormido.

"Eso fue realmente...lindo" pensó.

Sonrió y se le volvió a repegar en su pancita mientras volvía a recobrar su sueño.


End file.
